A Dreamy Monochrome Love
by AnimeYay
Summary: My first story! Len, a dream eating demon has seduced many girls into giving him their color filled sight, but when he meets Rin, will he be able to take the color from this beautiful girls eyes? Better than the summary hopefully . Rated M for language and maybe just maybe lemons if I continue. Please r&r! Thanks
1. The Meeting

***Le Authors Note* **

So this is my first story here! I plan to write a small amount, see the feedback, then write more. I've more or less lurked around for a while, so I kinda know what to do. Please R&R!

-Alice

Len's POV

Once again he took to the streets, looking for a new "client". No one knew the young and handsome man walking down the streets. His blonde hair blew in the wind, and his cane tapped the ground. He strolled through the streets, looking for someone. No one knew him, or who he was looking for, there was a simple reason for that though. No humans knew a demon. After all, he was a Dream Eating Monochrome Demon. Strolling down the quiet lane he peeked through windows, looking for a person with bad dreams. Someone plagued with terrible nightmares. Preferably a lovely young lady. They were the easiest to convince. He'd "help" them. Then he would take what he desired most. Color. Being a Monochrome Demon, he could only see color for a short period of time, but he could only see it if he stole it. He yearned for it, that sense of wonder. What colors would he see after he took his new preys sight? Maybe the color called purple? Having yet to see it, he was thrilled at the thought of a new, unimaginable color. Snapping out of his thoughts, his color blind eyes found a target. His breath was snatched from his throat and he stopped right in his tracks.

She was beautiful. Yellow, shiny hair and skyblue eyes. A white ribbon tied her hair back, and he couldn't help but imagine running his fingers through her hair, and pulling out the crisp, white bow. Shaking his head, he observed her further. She was awake and rocking herself. She slowly repeated: "It was a dream Rin, a dream. Nothing else." Her rosy cheeks were tear stained. Imaging his tongue lapping up each of her salty tears wasn't very hard. Smiling to himself, he took a daring step forward. Seeing it was alright, he began walking towards the window he had been watching her out of, his cane tapping the ground and causing a loud, clack clack. Knocking on the window, the girl jumped, but upon inspecting him, she decided to open it. She called out in a small but clear voice, "Hello? Who are you?". He once again came to a sharp halt. Her voice was a song that wrapped around him, carressing him. It was like glass tinkling, or a piano being played. He cursed his weak self and awoke from his little daydream. Stepping forward he uttered the words he had said so many times. This time though, instead of being sure and almost seductive, it was shaky and brash. "Hello there. I see you have a problem. Let me help dear. I promise you won't regret it." she gazed at him, her heart quickening. Then, with a sharp move, she closed her window. His head snapped up, and his hand quickly drew back from where it had been offered to her. "Pervert!" She yelled, "Get away from my house!" Hearing the sound of a window locking, he shakely walked away. He had never been refused before, never! Letting out a sigh, he promised himself he would help this girl. Then realizing somthing, he gasped. Was he going to help her so he could help himself, to give him beautiful, colorful, sight, or was he helping her because he actually...wanted to? He shook his head. He was Len, the tough Monochrom. The strong Dream eating Demon. He didn't, and wouldn't care for someone, much less a human. Even if she was a beautiful, sweet and caring human. "Damnit! Get your head it the game idiot." He yelled at himself, and continued thinking about his beautiful new target.

Well thats it for now...please be tough with your critisicm, I dont like softies! Hehe! I hope it was good. I've had this idea for a while, but never actually though that I'd write a story. I know that its super short, but I'm typing it up on an Ipad, and it's my first story, so I don't want to write something long and terrible! -.-" Oh well! Thank you for reading and um bye! Im going to go play Zelda while riding on a unicorn! Weeeeeee!

-Alice

(AKA AnimeYay!)


	2. AuthorsNote Id skip it Its boring!

Yay! Two reviews! My first two! I can't remember your usernames, but put another review and Ill be more careful this time! I will contintue this, but not until later. As a reply to the two reviews, yes I have a unicorn. His name is Farquad. But shhhh he cant be found. Bad bad pegasi are out for him. He has a bit of a gambling problem. Oh well, i love him anyways. And I got the idea when i was listening to the song! If you havent heard it, go to youtube. Now. A great dubbed version is philsterman01 he has a smexy voice so go give him some love and have an eargasm or two. So! Thanks again and I can't wait to post some more! Btw, I'm a bit confused as to how some of the site works, so If any of you could help me, please do! Ill just ask you a question, and answer if you could. Well. Farquad and I have businesss with the Pegasi Mafia. Wish us luck! *Le epic charge away on Farquad*. *Farquad:"Shes something isnt she ppl?*


	3. Short Ass Chapter

I don't own Vocaloid or anything like it, all I own is…..my name? Heheh! So sadly, I don't own Len or his smexyness.

Hey guys! It's me! My laptop finally got fixed, so now I'm working on it. But I'm PISSED. So, I was writing all lalala this gon'be great, and then, guess what? My laptop died. Fan- fucking- tastic. So yeah. I had to rewrite all of it. I'm aware that Kaito is 20, and Rin and Len are 14, but for the sake of this story, Kaito is 18, and Rin and Len are 16. It'd be really creepy if a 20 year old ice-cream lover was hitting on Rin. *Shudder* Anteways, here we go, sorry it took so long!

Lens POV

Len walked down the street, the same one he saw the girl on about a week ago. She had been on his mind ever since. He was going to get her, someway or another. He really wanted to help her, although he didn't know why. Looking all around, his eyes caught hers. He smirked, and looking down, she blushed. That was when he saw the boy with blue hair. Len examined him closely, and it was obvious that he held a rather large, (not to mention annoying) affection toward Rin. He had to dig his heels into the ground to keep himself from striding towards and very possibly punching the boy. The young man leaned towards Rin, his uniform exactly like the other boys in the school, except for the ice cream cone on his breast pocket, tie, and trouser pocket. Len was bewildered. What 18 year old boy had such an unhealthy affection to ice cream. Most boys were thinking about girls and video games. What was with this dude and ice cream? Not to mention he was a 4th year and Rin was only a 2nd. Or so he assumed by their differing uniforms. Tossing his head, his eyes landed on the next male in the group. He had long and glossy purple hair, pulled up into a ponytail. He was obviously in love with the pink haired girl next to Rin. The way he looked at her was almost the same way he looked at rin. _"What the hell?! Where did that come from?" _He furiously shook his head, and almost drew Rin's attention, but he managed to hide himself in time. "_So they're all going to school, huh? School…"_ Grinning, he already devised a perfect plan.

Rins POV

I quickly looked down, my cheeks fiery red. "_Who was that boy? He looked familiar. Not to mention cute. _Her cheeks grew even more red, _He smiled at me….wow. I wonder, does he go to our school?" _

"_So whad'da ya say Rin-chan?" She heard Kaito say. Snapping her head up, she made an uncertain sound. "Were you even listening Rin-chan?" Kaito said sadly. She shooke her head, muttered a sorry and ran the rest of the way school, deserting her friends. She felt bad for leaving them, but she had to find that boy._

_Im aware that its SUPER short but I wanted you guys to know what happened and wanted to give ya a treat! So yeah. Please R&R!_


	4. Hi Lenkun!

Disclaimer/Authors Note: Don't own vocaloid, or anything like it blah blah blah. Anteways, how's it going guys? I'm doing good. So is Farquad. As someone recently pointed out, I noted in the last chapter about Len being able to see colors when he couldn't see at that time. I'm pretty sure Am retarded for not noticing it, but Ill remember it this time. Lets begin.

Len's POV

I walked down the hall, now dressed in a students uniform. _I had to admit, it was surprisingly easy to make the principal admit me to the school on such short notice. But then again, what lonely lady could resist such a charming and sweet boy? _He thought to himself.I chuckled to myself, and looked over the map of the school he was given. His class was right down the hall, to the left, but did he honestly care? So turning around, I walked until I reached a staircase. I quickly went up the stairs, taking two at time. I swung open the door at the top, and waltzed out onto the roof of the school. The scenery was lovely, but as usual, black and white. The color he had had earlier had worn off. _Looking down at the kids rushing to the class, I felt warm inside. I missed the days when I was alive, and not a demon. Running around the school with my friends, aggravating the teachers, I miss it all, as much as I hate to admit_. Suddenly noticing something, I focused his attention on the girl looking up at me, curiosity burning through her eyes. Smirking, I drew up my pointer finger, and motioned for her to come to me.

Rin's POV

He grinned at me, that annoying smirk that was way too cute. He raised his hand in a "come here gesture". I knew I shouldn't, but unable to help myself, I ran into the building, heading straight to the roof.

I slammed the door open, and stopped in my tracks when I saw the boy laughing. What's so damn funny? This pissed me off. What made me even more upset was the fact that my heart was doing a dance in my chest, all because he was laughing. It was the same mixture of attraction and aggravation as I felt when I met the pervert at my window! Wait, that pervert, and this boy. My jaw dropped, and at that moment I strode forward, and did something I had never done to another human being.

Len's POV

She slapped me. _I cant believe she slapped me. Me! Len, the Strong Demon, Len, the evil color stealing Baku, who hits anyone with his Road Roller if he sees fit!" _I felt my jaw drop, not because it hurt, but because she had hit me. The girl who I thought was sweet and caring. She hit me. Then, she opened her mouth, and such a beautiful noise came out, even in such an angry tone, it was impossible to describe as a voice. It was musical. No, it was music. Music of its very own kind. "How dare you! First, you show up at my house, in your weird get-up, and act all creepy. And now, you're here, at my school, being even creepier! Who are you? What's your name, and why the hell do you think its okay to stalk me?" She finished her rant, and took a big breathe in, obviously winded. Looking at her, I couldn't help but reply.

"My name is Len, and I wasn't stalking you. I was trying to help you. You seemed to have nightmares, and I figured I could help. As for who I am, you'll just have to be around awhile so you can get to know me, don't ya think?" I couldn't help but say this teasingly, as watching her cheeks redden was adorable. She looked at me, and smiled. Then she started laughing. It was a sweet tinkly sound. It reminded me off bells. Or glass tinkling against other glass. It was lovely, and I couldn't help but laugh with her.

We finally managed to contain ourselves, and ran to class, because as it turns out, we were in the same room. The sensei, after scolding us, introduced me and I quickly sat down at the desk next to Rin's. She passed me a quirky smile. I smiled back, and all through class we passed notes. She was still curious about how I knew she had nightmares. I shrugged it off and made up some lie. But unlike others lies I told (and there were countless ones, no doubt) this one almost hurt to tell.

After what seemed like forever, the bell rang for lunch. We bowed, and ran out of the room as fast as we could. Rin offered me some of her lunch, but being a demon, I didn't need human sustenance, and quickly declined. Then, after an awkward silence, I decided to bring up something that had been bothering me.

'So, what's your relationship with ice-cream boy?" Rin thought for a moment, then shrugged before answering.

"I guess he likes me. He calls me Rin-chan, and insists that I call him Kaito-kun, but honestly, I rarely do. He sort of like a puppy. Though this one girl, Hatsune-san, is totally in love with him. If only he could see it. Besides, I like someone else." She blushed as she muttered the last sentence. I felt my temper flare up, and almost shouted at her, "

Who?! I mean, I just would like to know. I mean, since were friends and um yeah." I blushed, and surprised myself by being so flustered. This question only made her blush harder, and made me smirk.

Um..I cant tell you. I mean, its not really appropriate. And yeah, we are friends Len-kun!" My face registered shock, but it was quickly replaced by a goofy smile that hadn't been on my face in a long time. "

"Yeah, of course. Rin-_chan." _I almost purred the last syllable of her name, and my giddiness grew with each shade of red her face turned.

Rin's POV

His voice said my name in such a beautiful way. All my life I had thought my name was stupid. Seriously, who names their child Right?! But he, he made my name beautiful. Honestly, I wanted him to say it again. _Damnit! Focus Rin! _Shaking my head, I smiled and began to ask more questions. I loved questions. Well, I suppose I love answers. Learning about other people made me happy, which was why I knew mostly everything about everyone in school. Except for him.

"Do you have any weird talents or attributes?" I asked, as this was my favorite question for people. He considered this a while before answering

"Does colorblindness count?" He asked, obviously curious. I was surprised. "_So he cant see his own lovely sapphire eyes in the mirror? What a terrible waste, as he had the most beautiful- Ugh Rin! You're doing it again!_. I nodded, smiling.

"That's different. So, do you dream in color?" He started chuckling, a deep, resonating, sound.

"I suppose you could say that." I raised an eyebrow, confused, but before I could respond, the bell signaling lunch was over sounded. Len shrugged then walked forward. Panicking, I reacted before I could stop myself.

I grabbed his hand, surprising not just him, but my own mind.

"Uh, um sorry, just well I was wondering, if you'd well, if you'd like to hang out after school. Maybe at a café, or something?" I blurted out, before I could stop myself. He grinned, and opening his mouth, replied:

"Id love to, Princess." He smirked at my blushing face, and ran the rest of the way to class.

Len's POV (Am I switching POV's too often? Please tell me if I am -.-")

I ran, unable to face her. For one thing, I was blushing too hard. For another, I knew that if I did, I would hug her. And possibly not let go. My happiness had went into overdrive when she grabbed my hand. I raised up my left hand, inspecting it, as though her hand was still there. Girls hands are so soft. I hadn't realized that until now, eve though I had grabbed countless girls hands. Was it just her hands that are soft? _Ugh! She is a job, Len, nothing else. But even as he said this, he knew it was a lie._

_Well that's it for now. I'm not sure how long a chapter should be, so any help would be much appreciated. Imp sorry if these are too short. Thank you for reading! Please R&R. Any criticisms is welcomed. He…Len is so damn cute in this! Blushy blush blush. Anyway, thanks and au revoir mes belles! _


	5. Our First Date! Rin's Side

Don't own vocaloid, if I would, Id probably die of happiness. Anyway, how is everyone? I'm good, been busy, but good. Lo, if you're reading this, thanks. I really didn't think you would, and it means a lot that you did girlie! I'm surprised, since you said you wouldn't understand it even if you read it. Thanks midget. J. So, I'm going to write this chapter all in Rin's point of view, and the next chapter in Len's, but the same story. I think it's a good idea, right? And yeah, I'm making Luka Rin's big sis in this. Although, the vocaloid characters usually say that they are anyway. So, lets begin.

_UGH! What the hell do I wear?! _I mentally screamed. I was going on a date in like 10 minutes with basically, the cutest guy alive. Should I wear my green dress? Nope, it clashes with my eyes. The blue one? Oh hell no. Maybe a skirt? Or jeans? Grr! This is so complicated. Oh! This is perfect! My blue top, and a white skirt with blue flip-flops! Although, he cant see color, so why would it matter? Oh well, I look hot, and that's all that matters. I had about 10 minutes before Len was coming to get me. Sneaking a peek around the house, I walked downstairs, making sure no one was there. After double checking, I picked up my hairbrush and began to sing and dance all around the living room. "_Like a flame that's burning so softly. Deep within my gentle heart. Now our soul's entwine passionately. Didn't know this from the start._" I continued to sing, until I heard the sound of a throat clearing. _Shit. _I turned around and dropped my hair brush.

"Uh, well um, hi Len! I was just um, brushing my hair, yeah. I um, didn't hear you come in." I stumbled and tripped over my words, then grabbed my hairbrush and ran upstairs. _Lovely Rin, you just let the cutest guy ever hear your tone deaf singing. Okay calm down, just pretend like it never happened. _Taking a deep breath, I walked down the stairs. To my dismay, I found that his face was just as red as mine.

"So, um this is my house and yeah, lets go." I grabbed his arm and lead him outside.

"Rin? Um hello? Rin!" Len's voice snapped me out of my spaced out trance. He was holding something out to me, his face turned away. Flowers. They were daffodils and daises all arranged beautifully. How did he know those were my favorite flowers? They had been since I was little, as Id always make daisy chains for my older sister, Luka. I loved the ring of yellows and whites that would perfectly compliment her pink hair. Snapping out of my little daydream I gently took this bouquet out of his hands.

"Thank you so much Len." And taking out a few daffodils, I quickly wove them into a crown and plopped it down on his blonde crown of hair. I grinned at him, and he smiled back.

"You know, you look like a prince with that crown in your hair." I noted. He smiled and nodded then taking a few daisies, made me a crown, and placed it over my white bow.

"And now, you're my princess." Blushing deeply, I turned around and began walking toward the café. Café Le Red had been my favorite place to eat or hang out since I was young. The whole place was decorated in reds and subtle gold's. The swirling art all over the walls was beautiful, and when I was little, I spent endless hours searching for the ends of those swirls. I smiled fondly, remembering back on a time I hadn't thought of in ages. I turned my head, and to my embarrassment, saw Len staring at me, a kind and gentle look on his face. Our eyes locked, and his sparkling sapphire eyes teased me. I smiled, then walked up to the hostess. The girl was a bit taller than me, and had a long blonde ponytail on the side of her head. Holding up her hair was an almost futuristic circle. It was blue with a white stripe across it, and it was simply suspended in mid air. Her yellow nametag had Neru Akita written across it, with a small cell phone drawn in the corner. She smiled at Len, and with a flirtatious look on her face walked up to him, shoving me to the side. _Oh hell no. _

Pushing Neru out of the way, I strode up to Len, and landed a quick kiss on his soft cheek.

"Come on Len-kun, lets sit down. Miss, where are our seats?" I smiled evilly, almost to the point of looking malicious at the girl. She quickly lead us to our seats.

_Serves you right! Keep your cell phone wielding hands off my man! Whoa. My man?! Rin, you're hopeless. _Len and I sat down at my favorite table. The table was heart shaped, and of course, red. Golden crayons were placed in the middle of the table, and grabbing one, I drew out a treble clef, my favorite musical symbol. Whenever I would come here, I always drew them on the tables, sort of as a mark that I was there. Grinning at me, Len drew a bass clef. I blushed and looked down.

"So, what would you like to eat?" He looked down and the golden menu, the font all in red. You get the point. He pointed to one particular special, and my heart stopped.

_He wants to try the couple's challenge?! Oh my goodness…shit. But, but were not a couple, although I did call him my man, ergh! Calm down dammit!_

I looked up at Len, and opened up my mouth

"Are you sure? I mean, it's a c-c-couples challenge…and were just friends right? , Besides, I've never actually done it." The challenge was basically like this: You had to feed one item on the menu to the other person and they had to finish the whole item in the time limit. If you won, you got a framed picture of the couple together, and a free heart cake to share. Not a particularly tough challenge, but hey, oh well.

Len pouted, his eyes begging me. Sighing, I called a waiter to our table.

"One couples challenge please." The boy nodded, and ran off. A few minutes later, the boy returned with the manager of the café, Meiko. She was dressed in a red top, that only covered about half of her stomach, leaving the rest on display. Her skirt was long, and she had a white apron over it. On the pocket of the apron was a cutely drawn bottle of sake*. She smiled at Len and I, then put down a timer and a Banana Split, with orange slices decorating it. _Mmm, I love oranges. I hope Len does too. _Grabbing a slice, I popped it into my mouth. Meiko leaned down, and smiling at me, whispered into Len's ear. Apparently, whatever she had told him made him blush. After his blush subsided, Meiko continued whispering to him. Whatever she told him next gave him an obviously happy and satisfied smirk.

With mild curiosity, I questioned him. Len simply shrugged. I decided to ignore it, and began explaining to challenge to Len

"So, are you ready Len?" He nodded and opened his mouth in response. Meiko started the timer, then ran off. I popped the first piece of banana and ice cream in his mouth. He obviously loved banana, his face looking as though he was in heaven. I continued popping pieces of ice cream and banana into his mouth and after about 45 seconds, we had cleared almost all the dish. _Crap! We only have 25 seconds left! _Panicking, I began to shovel Banana Split into his mouth. Len began to gag, but laughing, he still tried to eat all of it. _DING FREAKING DOST, I HOPE THAT YOU LOST! _The obnoxious timer sang out. Len breathed a sigh of relief, banana at the corners of his mouth. Meiko came back with a big grin on her face.

"You won! Yay! Here, pose for your picture!" She grabbed a camera and then motioned for us to get closer together. I slowly scooted closer to Len, and as soon as I was within arms reach, he grabbed me.

"Ahh! Len!" I squabbled, but I swear t god that you could of heard a pin drop from the quiet that had come from what happened next.

Len kissed me on the cheek, and at that moment, Meiko snapped the picture.

"Lovely darlings, just lovely! Give me a sec to print out your photo!" And with that she ran into the back of the store. I was flabbergasted, and not being able to comprehend what had just happened, just continued to open and close my mouth like a fish out of water. _I know that I kissed him on the cheek, but this is completely different. I mean, not by much but….oh god, please don't let me be blushing. _But she knew she was.

Len leaned over, and whispered into my ear.

"That was payback for earlier Princess." My face heated up by at 10 degrees, I'm sure. Thank goodness Meiko came back, or else I would have passed out from over heating. She handed us the cake, and our picture. I smiled at it, and turned to show Len. He was already watching me with beautiful, but mournful eyes. He quickly snapped out of it and nodded at the picture.

"You keep it, as a reminder of our first date." He grinned and quickly paid to bill. Then, grabbing my hand ran out of the café, leaving behind our cake.

We walked home in silence, and I wouldn't want it any other way. If Len spoke now, I may not be able to say bye and go into my house without him. He just smiled at me, and I at him, until we reached home. I quickly thanked him and was turned around when he whispered into my ear once again

"You have a lovely singing voice princess. And a very professional microphone. What was that, a HairBrush2000?" I spun around, but he was already walking away.

Groaning in frustration, I walked into my house, and up to my room. My heart pounded all the while.

So that's it for now. Lol. I'm really enjoying this story, and I've been trying to work on my describing skills, so there you go. The song Rin sang at the beginning is called Magnet. The lyrics were translated by Razzyness on Youtube. So please go check him out, hes got a great voice. For those of you who didn't know, sake (pronounced sack-yay (I think) ) is rice alcohol, a popular drink in Japan, and the character item of the vocaloid MEIKO. Yep. So, ill be going now. Farquad has almost paid off his debts to the Pegasi Mafia, but we still have to do business with the Wing, the top of the Mafia. Oh I'm scared! Wish me luck, and bye ma cheries!


	6. Our First Date! Len's Side

Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid.

Well hi! Its been forever I know, but I had such a bad writers block. I could not, under any circumstances get myself to start writing again. So yeah, this is Len's side of their First Date. Its capitalized so yerpaderp!

_Okay Len, you got this. You're the ultimate player. A normal human girl cant even touch you. "_Then why are you so nervous?" The evil voice in the back of my mind hissed. I tossed my head, trying to forget the voice. I quickly pulled on jeans and a t-shirt. Running to the front door of my "borrowed" apartment, I double checked myself in a mirror and waltzed out. I texted Rin, alerting her that I'd arrive soon.

As I walked down the street I heard a noise sweeter then anything. Imagine your favorite sound. A bell, the laugh of an infant, the sound of water washing over a creek, burbling and giggling. Then magnify that sound by a thousand. And then a million more. That's the sound I heard coming out of sweet, quiet, and sometimes tsundere Rin's home. The house was small, but had cute decorations in the front. A little plaque stated her last name. Kagamine. Even it was beautiful. Mirror. The very thing I could break just by looking at. I hope that I never break Rin, my precious china doll, my newfound treasure.

"Come on man! Focus!" I shook at of my reverie and ran towards the house, slowly creeping in. The door was unlocked, and I slinked in, as quiet as a mouse.

"_Like a flame that's burning so softly. Deep within my gentle heart. Now our soul's entwine passionately. Didn't know this from the start._"

My heart stopped, and I stood at the doorframe of the living room. A cough tried to force its way out of me, but I wanted to listen to Rin sing a bit longer. My lungs finally overpowered me, and I cleared my throat. A dull thud resounded, and Rin spun around. My eyes soaked in her beauty. The color I had recently attained was thrown into my face as I ogled Rin. I roved my eyes up and down, and a deeper blush then what was already creeping up her creamy white skin threatened to engulf her round face. I felt my heart drop into my stomach. I knew I was trapped. These chains though, were ones I never wanted to escape.

"Uh, well um, hi Len! I was just um, brushing my hair, yeah. I um, didn't hear you come in." Her words fumbled over each other, and as quick as a cat she ran upstairs, brushing past me. I waited, rearranging the flowers I had brought. The daises and daffodils reminded me of Rin, all sunny and white. On the way down to her house I had saw them, and immediately though of her. I waited for Rin, and bored, my blue eyes surveyed the neat and cozy home. Pictures were strew about, and my eyes were immediately attracted to one in particular. I ran towards it.

The picture was of two small girls, one with long pink hair (a color I hadn't seen in a while and it amazed me) and the other with even longer blonde hair. They sat in a field of wildflowers, completely unaware the of the invisible photographer. The blonde girl had her halo of hair thrown into the older looking girl's lap. Pink-hair was braiding daisies into the young girls soft curls. I realized with a start that the girl was Rin. Her long blonde hair, what had happened to it? My heart ached with unknowable sorrow, and I couldn't make myself look at the picture anymore. I turned my head, and walked back towards the

stairs, waiting for my date.

She descended, all poise and grace.

"Rin-chan, I got you flowers. They're daises and daffodils. I thought that you'd like them." She continued to walk down the stairs, ignoring me. I prompted her once again.

"Well do you like them? Hello?" She opened her mouth, finally at the bottom of the stairs.

"So, um this is my house and yeah, lets go." She stated, tugging on my arm. I clapped, and she jerked her startled head at me.

"Rin? Um hello? Rin!" I almost yelled. Suddenly she was too cute to look at in he eye, and I turned my face away, knowing a blush would soon spread. I thrust the flowers into her hands, and out of the corner of my eye I saw her soft smile and reminiscing eyes.

"Thank you so much Len-kun." She grinned, and began deftly weaving flowers together. I watched in fascination, but was astounded when she plopped the now crown looking chain on my head.

"You know, you look like a prince with that crown in your hair." I was taken aback, but quickly grinned, and wove my own (sloppily) made chain. I set it gently on her head of blonde, my knuckles brushing her soft hair. I had to practically force my arms down.

"And now, you're my princess." I gave her a wolfish smile, and I couldn't help the rush of pride that came from making her blush. Seeing all of her reactions, her smiles, her laughter, her blushing cheeks and angry, pouting faces. Some dark, sadistic part of me also wanted to see her beautiful tears, but I swore to myself in that moment that I'd never make her cry.

Rin walked out the door, taking me towards a rouge red building. The large sign proclaimed (in lovely lettering might I add) Café Lé Rouge. We opened the golden door, and the tinkling of bells greeted us. I strode towards the counter, and the blonde girl standing immediately straightened up when she saw me. I knew I was in for a treat when I saw a jealous flash in Rin's eyes. I sat back and began to watch the show.

Yeah. That's not all I'm going to write, but I just wanted to let you know that I'm alive. Farquad got a girlfriend. Her name is Boolicia. Go figure. Any way, with my wi-fi down, I haven't been able to update. And my awful writers block. Anyway, thanks for reading! Reviews, criticisms, and rates are awesome, and it makes me want to write more, and faster…..*wink wink* Love you all my petite buttercups! Toodaloo!


End file.
